Meeting Grandma
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Renesmee has three grandparents in her life, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie. However, she finally gets to meet her Grandma Renee. However she is feeling quite conflicted on whether or not she's going to like her. Companion piece to "Love You Always"


**So GomezAddams1 gave me the idea to write about Renesmee meeting her grandma Renee. **

**Like I said in my other one-shot, she appears to be 9 so now she's aging at a slower rate, where they can safely introduce Renesmee to Renee. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight. **

**~.~.~**

_Saturday Morning _

There was the smell of pancakes filling the air, as she laid in her bed, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Last night, Renesmee had a sleepover with her grandma and grandpa, they must have brought her home in the middle of the night. They did that sometimes. Stretching like a cat in her bed, she heard her dad walk out of his room and into the kitchen. Smiling, she hopped onto her feet and ran towards the kitchen.

There she found her parents laughing together, as Bella flipped some pancakes, and Edward cut up some bananas and strawberries. She liked her pancakes with strawberries and bananas, especially if they had chocolate chips, she hoped her mommy had remembered to add chocolate chips. Her Mamma Esme never forgot.

As Renesmee pulled out the seat from the table, she sat down and watched her parents pretend that she wasn't there. "Did you hear something?" Edwards asked, cupping his ear and winking at Bella.

Bella laughed and shrugged, as she stacked the last pancake onto a plate. "No, did you?" She said. "Renesmee isn't here, then who is going to eat all these pancakes?"

"Mommy! I am here!" Renesmee exclaimed, clearly annoyed now as she was hungry.

"You didn't sleep in your bed last night, missy." Edward said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her, with a side of strawberries and bananas, and kissed her forehead.

Bella smiled at her favorite people in the world, as she sat a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Renesmee, I miss reading bedtime stories to you." Bella said pouting, as she sat next to her daughter. She was growing up so fast, and just being with her, she knew that she could do anything.

Renesmee took a forkful of pancakes in her mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing and looking between both her parents. "Mamma Esme reads me bedtime stories. But I do miss you guys!" Renesmee said blowing a kiss to her parents. "Something is wrong, isn't there?" she said raising her eyebrow at both her parents.

Bella sighed and looked at Edward before he nodded, and she held her daughter's hand. "Remember the other day you asked about Grandpa Charlie?" Bella asked, softly before she watched her daughter take another bite and nodded her head. "Well, he called me last night while you were with Papa Carlisle and Mamma Esme, and he said that Grandma Renee really wants to meet you." Bella said, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Edward kissed his daughters head and smiled at her as she gulped some of her orange juice down. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, baby." He said reassuringly.

Renesmee looked down and sighed. "I want to do it." She said and forced a smile before eating one more strawberry. "By the way, you forgot the chocolate chips." They all laughed together. She loved spending mornings with her parents.

**~.~.~**

The main house looked pretty empty, as she made her way up the trail. Esme made sure to have a cottage-like house close their house, so that way they had their own space but still were close enough so she could see them every day. Renesmee smiled as she saw all the cars in the driveway, especially her Papa Carlisle's. He was rarely home on Saturday mornings, and this caused her to break into a run towards the main house.

Running up the steps, she smiled and pushed open the door in front of her and entered the foyer. She heard sports coming from the living room upstairs. She figured it was her Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper watching it. As she climbed the stairs and looked over, she was right.

"Hey there, munchkin!" Emmett called as he saw his niece walk around the corner. "Where are your parents? Ruining Mamma Esme's house already, huh?" Emmett said raising his eyebrows before going into a fit of laughter.

Before she could open her mouth, a couch pillow hit his face square in the face, turning to see where it came from, it came from no other than her Aunt Rosalie. "Emmett, shut up." Rosalie said rolling her eyes before giving her niece a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, auntie Rose!" Renesmee giggled and walked up the steps as she let her aunt scold her uncle.

Taking every step one at a time, she took in her surroundings and the noises that came with it. She was getting really good at listening for just one thing. Right now, she was listening for her grandparents. She could hear her grandpa chuckling at something, and her grandma giggling at something he must have said. Of course, she tried to make sure it was safe for her to go in to whatever room they were in. She was glad she found them in her grandpa's study.

She smiled at the sight in front of her, it was something she rarely ever saw. It was both of her grandparents being silly. Their physical ages really shown through, she saw her grandma doing some silly dance moves while her grandpa cheered her on and recorded her while she did so.

"Oh, hi there Nessie!" Esme exclaimed, shocked as she looked up from one of her many silly dances. Nessie giggled uncontrollably and waved hi to her grandmother.

"Hi Mamma Esme, Papa Carlisle." She greeted each one with a kiss on the cheek each. She watched as they straightened themselves out and as how her Papa pulled her Mamma onto his lap with so much ease.

"What brings you here so early, Princess?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped one arm around his wife's waist.

Nessie smiled and sighed as she looked out his glass wall. "Mommy said that Grandpa Charlie is coming to visit, but that Grandma Renee is coming too." She said, shyly at first.

Esme smiled and looked at her husband. "We haven't seen Charlie or Renee in a while. Will Jacob be coming?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Shaking her head, she sighed and rested her chin on her arms. "I'm just nervous to meet Grandma Renee." She said looking at her second parents.

Carlisle saw the confusion in her eyes and smiled softly at her. "She is one of the nicest people I know, you know she's not as cool as this lovely lady over here. However, she is a nice and understanding person. I'm sure she'll love you." Carlisle said trying to reassure his granddaughter.

Nodding her head, she leaned over to grab one of her granddaughters' hands. "Of course, they'll love you just as much as we do. You have to be open to meeting her, if that's what you want." Esme said softly, happy that she got a smile in return.

Renesmee stood up and straightened out her dress before turning around. "Thank you, Mamma and Papa." Giving her grandparents a grin before walking out.

Before she walked out, she heard her grandpa whisper to her grandma. "Can you teach me how to move like that?"

**~.~.~**

_Sunday Morning_

_Day of Renee's Visit_

It was the morning of her grandmothers visit. Waking up again in her own bed, she was a little sad since she figured she wasn't going to spend the day with her grandparents today, and since they brought her to her house, they probably weren't going to the Farmers Market today.

Sighing she stood up and walked into the restroom, getting ready for the day. She heard her father play the piano as her mom was also getting ready. "Morning, Daddy!" she said kissing his cheek as she gave him a hug from behind.

"Good morning, Princess!" he chuckled and gave her a hug standing up from the piano and picked her up. "You're not going with your Mamma and Papa today to the farmers market?" Edward asked as his daughter hugged his neck.

Renesmee gasped with happiness and gave her father a toothy grin. "I get to go with them, today?!" She said her face full of excitement.

Edward smiled and ran a finger through her ringlets and nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't you?" He asked, furrowing his brows together.

"Well, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee are coming tonight, aren't they?" Renesmee asked innocently.

Right then, Bella came out slipping on a sweater and grinned at the sight before her. "Yes, they are coming today, however, you can still have your date with Carlisle and Esme while we go for Charlie and Renee." Bella exclaimed stroking her daughter's hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek which caused her daughter to giggle.

Smiling she wiggled free from her dads embrace and hugged her mom. "They'll like me, right?" she asked one more time reassuring herself once more.

Bella threw her head back and chuckled. "Yes, baby. They'll love you!" she said giving her a butterfly kiss and smiled. "Now go, before Esme and Carlisle leave without you!"

**~.~.~**

She spent the majority of her day with her two favorite grandparents, first they went to the farmers market closest to them, then they went to buy some human necessities that was both needed for Renesmee and their human guests that were staying over.

When they got home, Esme had Renesmee help her out with cooking lunch for her other set of grandparents and some desserts, mostly for herself, but Esme didn't like Renesmee having too much sugar to begin with so she'll insist on Charlie and Renee to help themselves with two serving of whatever dessert they'd please.

It came time to meet her other Grandmother.

Her Mamma Esme, Papa Carlisle and Daddy comforted her to help her feel better on meeting her grandmother.

"Ready, baby?" Edward whispered as he helped his daughter off his mom's island and waited for her to say yes, with a nod from his daughter, he led them to the living room where his parents were now making conversation with the in-laws.

Renesmee's heart beat quickened as she saw her Grandpa Charlie come to view. She could see her Mamma Esme and Papa Carlisle sitting next to each other on the couch, and her mom sitting down next to Esme. She felt more at ease when she saw that her Grandpa Charlie noticed her. He opened his arms as he was directly in her view. Hesitating she slowly walked over to her grandpa, however everyone's words of encouragement helped her pick up the speed.

"You got this, Princess."

"You can do it, baby."

"Atta girl."

"Remember, you're in control."

With those last two, she leaped into his arms excited to see him again. She hasn't seen him in over a year and couldn't be happier. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and relished in the fact that his hugs felt warm. They were warmer than her Papa's or dads, but nevertheless, they still had that love in them that she loved.

"You're so big now!" Charlie exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the head, getting a giggle in return.

"Renesmee, there's someone here who would love to meet you." Bella called for her daughter to face them, as she held her mothers' hand.

She heard a gasp from Renee as she turned to face them and gave her a smile. Renee seemed like a nice lady, how his Papa Carlisle had explained to her the day before. Her face radiated love and happiness, much like her Mamma Esme. "Hello." Renesmee said walking over to her grandmother, offering her, her best smile.

"Hello, Renesmee. Did I say it right? Oh gosh, I hope I didn't butcher it." Renee said hoping that the first time she met her granddaughter that she didn't butcher her name on the first time.

Giggling, Renesmee shook her head and smiled. "No, it's just your name and Mamma Esme's named combined." She said with a shrug, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Such a beautiful and unique name, it certainly fits such a beautiful and unique young lady." She said smiling at her granddaughter. "Is it okay, if I give you a hug?" Renee asked, biting her lip and looked at the four-smiling vampire.

Renesmee nodded and initiated the hug, and she couldn't help from noticing that her hugs also were filled with compassion. However, she preferred her Mamma Esme's hugs and her Mommy's or even her Auntie Rosalie's and Auntie Alice's hugs. She hoped it was because she had just met her.

**~.~.~**

They had lunch, well just the two humans in the house and the half-human. Not long after lunch, did they retreat over to their Edward and Bella's house. She let the adults catch up while she was in her room reading a book that she had to read for school before their break ended. She was so engulfed in her book, _Holes_ that she jumped up when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and saw her grandmother Renee standing on the door way with a smile. "Can I come in?" She asked tenderly.

Nodding, she put a bookmark in her book and sat up on her bed. Her grandma Renee sat on the foot of her bed and couldn't help but smile back. "When your mom first told me about you, I immiedately thought that you were much younger than you are. But when I saw you, you were a beautiful young lady. From what I can gather, you're so wise above your years."

Renesmee giggled and shook her head. "Maybe I spend too much time with Papa Carlisle in his study, or with daddy."

Renee reached for her hand and smiled. "I love that you like to spend so much time with your family. It's not common that you find kids and teenagers to want to spend time with their family, much less their parents and their grandparents." Renee said softly, as she saw her new granddaughters smile grow bigger.

Shrugging she pulled her feet underneath her and smiled back at her grandma. "Daddy and Mommy always told me that family is important. The older ones always have family game nights on Sunday nights, but since I'm the baby of the family, I'm left out sometimes since I don't fully grasp the concepts of the games." She said frowning, remembering how two weeks ago they were playing _Monopoly_ and it came down to Emmett flipping Esme's table, Rosalie not talking to Jasper for a week, Esme and Carlisle got into a small dispute, and Alice, Bella, and Edward all got into the biggest argument ever.

"Do you have playing cards?" Renee asked, with a brilliant idea.

"I'm sure daddy has some! I'll go get them!" she said excited, hopping off her bed and running to her parents' room and quickly retrieved them, just how she left her grandma on her bed, she was still there. "Found them!" she said hopping onto her bed.

Renee clapped her hands excited and took out the cards. As she shuffled the cards, Renesmee watched in awe. She did it with so much ease. "How do you do that?" she asked, her voice small.

Renee looked down to the pile in front of her and offered the deck to her. "Do you want to try?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and received an eager nod.

She taught her the basic ones, and clearly, she easily got the art of shuffling down. She taught her how to play solitaire and go fish. Renesmee had so much fun, finally meeting her other grandmother.

Renesmee was putting the cards back into its pack, and Renee was looking at the pictures that were hanging on her granddaughters wall. There was a picture frame that held three pictures, in the top one it was a picture of Esme holding Renesmee in her lap, both of them looking at each other laughing at something funny, while Carlisle was sitting underneath Esme's legs and smiling at his two girls. The one in the middle was one of Bella and Edward sitting on the piano bench with Renesmee between them smiling. The last one she was in between Jasper and Emmett on the floor playing video games, while Alice and Rosalie on the couch laughing at them, since Jasper and Renesmee ganged up on him and they were winning from what Renee can gather at their facial expressions from the pictures.

Her heart felt heavy. Renee was jealous of the fact that they had a year and a half to spend time with her granddaughter. Jealous that even Charlie met her before Renee could. "You and grandpa Charlie will be there soon." A child's voice broke her out of her train of thoughts. "I want both sets of grandparents in my pictures. I'm happy I finally met you, Grandma Renee."

Tears streamed down Renee's face as she hugged her granddaughter tight and suppressed a sob. "I'm glad I finally met you too." She said happily.

Renesmee was glad that she finally had both set of grandparents in her life. However, she knew that they weren't going to be there forever like her Mamma Esme and Papa Carlisle, so it hurt her that she couldn't get too close to them.

She paid one last visit to the main house, and after her dad pried her away from her Mamma's and Papa's bed, she decided to sleep in her parents' bed for the night. Bella tucked her daughter in and laid down next to her, pulling the covers up over them. "Did you have fun tonight?" Bella whispered, as she snuggled closer to her daughter.

Renesmee yawned and nodded, hugging her mother tight to her. "Your mom is really nice, she's more open with her silly side." Renesmee giggled, remembering at the scene she walked into with her Mamma and Papa in his study.

Bella chuckled and closed her eyes, hearing her daughters heart rate beat at a steady beat. "Oh, yes she is. We love you, beautiful. Get some rest." Bella whispered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, Mommy." Renesmee whispered before quickly falling asleep.

Nessie remembered how nice it was to sleep in her mom's arms and fell into a blissful sleep. She had two sets of grandparents who adored her, two aunts and two uncles who loved her, and two parents who cherished, loved, and adored her. Her life couldn't get better.

**There you guys have it! Kind of really glad how this turned out! Please let me know what you guys thought. Maybe I'll write two more Carlisle, Esme, and Nessie stories, before I venture into an actual story. **

**Constructive critiscm is always welcomed, you guys!**

**I appreciate every single one of you guys, and you mean the world to me!**

_**I proofread once before posting, so I sincerely apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.**_


End file.
